Le secret de Milo une macabre découverte
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Milo fait la connaissance d'un personnage inquiétant qui va l'entrainer, un peu, mais très légèrement, malgré lui dans l'un des secrets les plus noirs du pope Arès.
1. Chapter 1

_NdA : J'ai écrit cette fic un jour de boulot en intérim où je m'ennuyais fort, et comme je ne pouvais pas lire de livre (on m'avait dit que ce n'était pas poli), et j'ai bien dû trouver une occupation et faire semblant de travailler __. _

_Dans cette histoire, notre brave Milo, personnage plutôt sanguin que j'apprécie bien, se trouve confronté à une sorcière nommée Calypso (personnage de mon invention) qui va l'entraîner dans le plus noir secret du sanctuaire._

**Le secret de Milo – Une macabre découverte**

Le Grand Pope Arès régnait sur le Sanctuaire depuis 13 longues années. Longues pour certains, qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec son autoritarisme et l'application de la justice par la force. Ces mêmes personnes dénonçaient les abus et les tortures, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve de tout cela.

Cependant, quelques chevaliers se posaient tout de même des questions sur la réelle autorité du Grand Pope, devant les divisions à l'intérieur même du Sanctuaire et le fait que le Pope ne détenait pas les 12 armures d'or. L'armure du sagittaire restait introuvable, Le vieux maître Dohko de la balance gardait son armure aux cinq Pics en Chine et narguait ouvertement l'autorité du Sanctuaire depuis 13 ans et Mü, le chevalier du Bélier s'était retiré à Jamir. Bref, 3 armures manquaient sur les 12, et c'était beaucoup trop. Fallait-il pour autant qualifier Dohko et Mü de traitres ?

Milo, le chevalier du scorpion, faisait partie de ceux qui se posaient des questions. Bien sûr il servait le Grand Pope, ne contestait jamais ses ordres, comme son devoir l'exigeait, mais en homme réfléchi et intelligeant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les problèmes.

Milo revenait d'une mission en Inde commandée par le Pope. Les émeutes qui se déroulaient là-bas depuis quelques temps restaient préoccupantes, aussi, en arrivant au Sanctuaire, il se rendit directement dans la maison du Pope faire son rapport, sans prendre même le temps de passer chez lui. Il arriva devant les lourdes portes du palais et demanda une audience immédiatement. Dans l'anti chambre, le secrétaire habitué à le voir au palais, lui dit que pour le moment le Pope ne devait pas être dérangé. Milo ne cacha pas sa surprise :

- Mais je dois le voir, il m'a demandé de lui faire mon rapport dès mon retour.

- Il ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment, mais vous pouvez attendre ici, si vous le désirez. Ca ne devrait plus être très long.

Milo accepta, que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ? Le quart d'heure que dura l'attente lui parut des heures, à faire les cents pas devant le secrétaire qui lui lançait des regards noirs, énervé qu'il était de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Milo vit sortir la personne qui avait accaparé le Pope durant près de 2 heures. En fait, il vit quelqu'un, mais sa démarche était celle d'une ombre, on aurait dit qu'elle ne touchait pas terre, et elle était entièrement recouverte d'un long manteau à large capuche. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il y avait bel et bien un corps sous cette cape. La personne s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il lui sembla entendre des murmures dans sa tête, comme si elle essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Il fit un barrage mental, et leur « combat » dura un long moment, avant qu'elle ne décide de passer son chemin. Quand elle fut partie, il sentit des frissons glacés lui parcourir l'échine. Il se tourna vers le secrétaire qui lui dit :

- Le Grand Pope vous attend.

- … merci, oui, mais… qui était cette personne.

- Une prophétesse.

- Pardon ?

- Une sorcière, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Mais elle vient souvent ici ? Demanda Milo soudain inquiet pour la sécurité du Pope.

- Chaque fois que le Pope l'appelle. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Vous devriez y aller, il vous attend, et vous savez qu'il déteste attendre.

Milo lança un dernier regard à cet homme froid qui était le secrétaire particulier du Pope, et poussa les lourdes portes de la salle du trône.

Le Pope était assis immobile sur son trône, comme à son habitude, quand il entra dans la pièce. Milo fit sa révérence, et au signe de tête du Pope s'avança vers lui.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, chevalier du scorpion ? Fit le Pope de sa voix sourde et profonde.

- Je rentre de mission en Inde, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. Répondit Milo surpris.

- Ah oui… fit le Pope en se levant… mais, je n'ai pas le temps ce soir. Repasse demain matin.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Milo resta planté là, devant le trône vide quelques minutes, puis fit demi-tour et retourna chez lui sans un mot.

Sur le chemin, malgré son air noble, il fulminait. L'envoyer en Inde, qu'il détestait, de toute urgence parce que la situation là-bas allait de mal en pis, et se faire planter comme ça sans aucune explication ! C'en était trop. Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette « chose » qu'il avait croisé ?

Il passa chez lui, prit une courte douche, passa des habits civils et s'en alla au village. La curiosité était trop forte, il fallait qu'il en sache d'avantage. Il arriva sur la place principale, pratiquement déserte à cette heure et vit, près de la fontaine celui qu'il voulait voir : un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs vêtu de haillons sales et qui sentait le vin à plein nez, le clochard du coin, et son indic favori.

Il le rattrapa de justesse avant que celui-ci ne fasse la culbute dans la fontaine.

- Ah, Milo ! Mon ami… lui dit le clochard en le reconnaissant. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ce soir ?

- Rien de spécial, mentit Milo qui ne vouait pas parler de ses problèmes sur la place publique. Je te paye un verre ?

- Ah, c'est gentil ça !

Le clochard l'amena dans son bar favori, se commanda une bouteille de bordeaux, puisque c'était Milo qui invitait, et alla s'assoir à une table à l'écart des gêneurs. Milo l'y rejoignit avec un verre jus d'abricot.

- Tu fais attention à ton teint ? lui demanda son ami en riant. Merci pour la bouteille.

- A ton service.

Ils trinquèrent.

- Dis-moi, la cloche, tu aurais entendu parler d'une prophétesse, ou quelque chose comme ça récemment ?

Pour le coup, la cloche, faillit bien s'étrangler avec son bordeaux.

- Et bien quoi ? Lui demanda Milo, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Si tu veux un bon conseil, l'ami, ne t'approche pas de cette nana. Elle…. C'est le diable incarné.

- Le diable ? Tu exagères un peu, non ?

La cloche eut l'air d'avoir dessaoulé d'un coup, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Ne t'approche pas de cette chose. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

- Mais dis-moi ce que tu sais. Je l'ai rencontrée cette après midi chez le Pope, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié.

La cloche parut se résigner.

- Comme tu voudras, tu es un grand garçon après tout, même si tu ne bois que du jus d'abricot.

Il regarda sa bouteille, comme si elle allait lui donner de l'inspiration, regarda à côté de lui comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende et débuta son récit à voix basse.

Milo rentra chez lui après avoir quitté son indic, non sans lui avoir laissé de quoi s'acheter à manger pour les prochains jours. Il était passablement secoué par ce qu'il lui avait raconté et se demandait tout de même ce qu'il fallait en penser. S'il n'avait pas croisé cette prophétesse, il aurait sûrement pris ce qu'on lui avait dit pour des contes de bonne femme.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était ce que le grand Pope pouvait bien avoir à faire avec elle. Surtout que d'après le secrétaire, elle venait régulièrement au palais.

Il arriva presque devant chez lui quand une idée lui vint. Il était bien trop énervé pour dormir, et il le savait, n'arrêterait pas de tourner et de retourner les choses dans sa tête, alors autant en avoir le cœur net tout de suite. Il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas, vers le village.

En suivant les indications de la cloche, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La maison était bien là, en dehors des zones d'habitation, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des fouineurs. Une faible lumière filtrait à travers les volets clos, et après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours décida d'aller voir d'un peu plus près. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers la fente du volet. La pièce, qui devait être la cuisine, était vide de toute présence, il y avait une table en bois au centre, 4 chaises et sur les étagères de l'unique meuble, trônaient diverses fioles et bocaux d'un contenu douteux. Il resta un long moment à attendre de voir apparaître celle qu'il cherchait, en vain. Comme la maison était déserte, il décida de rentrer chez lui.

Il sentit d'abord des frissons glacés le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se mit à greloter malgré la chaleur et plongea dans un tourbillon sans fin. Il se vit tout à coup sur une terrasse au dessus des nuages. Un tourbillon d'air frais failli le faire tomber dans le vide, juste derrière lui. Il distingua une porte creusée à même le rocher et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la cavité. La salle était immense, aussi grande que la salle du trône au palais du grand Pope, taillée à même la pierre. Il pénétra plus avant, bien décidé à savoir pourquoi il était là. Il vit une sorte d'autel dans la pénombre qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais il lui semblait distinguer une forme allongée sur cet autel. Il s'avança le cœur battant à se rompre quand son pied glissa sur quelque chose de visqueux. Il regarda par terre et vit qu'il marchait au beau milieu d'une mare sombre. Il suivit des yeux jusqu'où allait cette mare et vit qu'elle remontait vers le corps étendu sur l'autel. Il reprit, beaucoup moins sûr de lui, sa progression vers le fond de la pièce et commença à mieux distinguer le corps. Il s'approcha encore un peu, glissa sur le liquide qui jonchait le sol et tomba sur le dos. Il resta étourdi quelques secondes puis s'assit en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang. D'effroi, il leva les yeux vers la dépouille qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, et hurla. Le cadavre qui gisait sur l'autel, c'était lui.

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Le filet d'air frais qui venait de sa fenêtre ouverte le fit frissonner. Il s'aperçut que ses draps étaient trempés de sueur.

Le lendemain matin, le temps était à l'orage et tout le monde espérait une bonne pluie. Milo était sur sa terrasse, l'air songeur. Il revenait de sa courte entrevue avec le Pope, qui avait écouté d'une oreille très discrète son rapport sur la situation en Inde. Exaspéré, il avait fini par lui demander de but en blanc qui était cette prophétesse, et lui avait dit qu'il ne devrait pas la recevoir sans escorte, qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Là-dessus le Pope s'était emporté à son tour, en lui disant que tout ceci ne le regardait aucunement, et de faire attention, de ne pas oublier quelle était sa place.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une présence familière le fit revenir à la réalité. Son ami Camus du verseau était là et l'observait l'air inquiet.

Et bien qu'y a-t-il Milo ? Tu es bien soucieux.

Ce n'est rien, je rentre d'une audience au palais.

C'était si affreux que ça, l'Inde ?

Je déteste ce pays ! Mais ce n'est pas ça…

Il lui raconta dans les détails sa rencontre avec la prophétesse, ce que lui avait raconté son indic la veille au soir, la maison vide et son cauchemar de cette nuit. Sans oublier sa dispute avec le Pope au sujet de cette « créature ».

Tu devrais peut être écouter ton ami le clochard, à ce sujet, et ne pas t'en mêler. En plus, le grand Pope n'est pas d'excellente humeur en ce moment avec la révolte des chevaliers de bronze, et le vieux maître qui semble de leur côté.

Je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Il reprit son air songeur, ce qui finit d'inquiéter Camus.

Oh, je connais bien cet air que tu as ! Milo, reste tranquille ne fais pas de vague !

Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette sorcière me nargue depuis hier ! Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés.

Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Un petit tour au Mont Etoilé.

Mais tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Camus, puis reprit plus bas. Le Pope en a interdit l'accès sous peine de mort, il me semble que c'est assez clair.

Milo lui lança un petit coup d'œil malicieux.

Et depuis quand je fais ce que l'on me dit ?

Je sais bien, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète justement. Fais attention, je n'ai pas envie qu'on t'arrête pour trahison.

On ne m'arrêtera pas comme ça. Mais je serai discret, c'est promis.

Et tu n'as pas l'impression de faire le jeu de cette femme en y allant ?

Si, bien sûr, mais la curiosité est trop forte. Je dois savoir ce qu'il y a là haut.

Camus parut se résigner, il savait bien par expérience, qu'il ne le résonnerait pas.

_Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite et la fin des aventures de Milo. Comme je le fais la plupart du temps, la fin rebondit sur l'histoire originale._

La nuit venue, la pluie que tout le monde attendait arriva enfin. L'orage éclata sans crier gare, comme à chaque fois dans les pays méditerranéens et tout fut inondé dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent. La pluie surprit Milo en plein milieu de son ascension du Mont Etoilé. Il maugréa. Il devait bien y avoir un autre accès qu'en escaladant le pic. Il aurait dû faire des recherches dans ce sens avant de s'aventurer dans cette voie. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua, après tout, ce n'était pas quelques gouttes d'eau qui allaient arrêter un chevalier d'or !

…

Il arriva enfin sur une terrasse. Il la reconnu pour être celle qu'il avait vue la veille dans son rêve. Incroyable, identique en tous points. Ce même pic rocheux au dessus des nuages et ces tourbillons d'air qui pouvaient vous faire basculer si l'on n'y prenait pas garde. Il regarda avec appréhension vers ce qu'il savait être l'entrée de la grande salle hypostyle où se trouvait l'autel des prédictions. Bientôt, il saurait pourquoi le Pope avait interdit cet endroit. Il avança doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il craignait de réveiller un monstre mythologique qui dormirait là depuis les temps anciens. A l'intérieur, l'air était lourd et épais, « comme dans un tombeau » pensa-t-il. La pénombre était aussi dense que dans son rêve et il attendit quelques instants que ses pupilles s'y habituent. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il commença à distinguer les colonnes et les irrégularités du sol, et au loin, l'autel des prédictions. Il s'avança, le bruit de ces pas était amplifié par les hautes voûtes du plafond. Il avança encore. Il n'y avait pas de mare de sang sur le sol, mais son cœur se mît à battre à se rompre quand il distingua une silhouette étendue sur l'autel. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il avait peur, lui, un chevalier d'or ! Il s'avança encore sans oser regarder le corps étendu là, maintenant sous ses yeux.

…

Il arriva trempé par la pluie dans sa chambre. Il était tard, et pas un son n'émanait de dehors à part le hululement d'une chouette. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il réfléchissait. Qu'avait il vu là bas, au Mont Etoilé ? Il se tenait là, immobile au milieu de sa chambre, son T-shirt trempé à la main qui dégoulinait sur le sol.

Il sentit à nouveau des frissons dans son dos et comprit que la créature ne devait pas être loin. Une femme grande et longiligne se matérialisa devant lui. Elle lui souriait et ses yeux verts avaient un éclat particulier qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Détends toi Scorpion… fit une voix doucereuse dans sa tête, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal…

Son sourire se fit plus amical et l'éclat de ses yeux plus vif encore quand elle défit l'attache qui libéra une cascade de cheveux bruns et bouclés dans son dos. Elle posa ses mains froides sur le torse de Milo qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Ca fait longtemps que je t'observe, Milo du scorpion, et je dois dire que jusqu'ici, tu ne m'as pas déçue… lui dit la même voix dans sa tête.

- Qui êtes vous ? parvint-il à articuler.

Elle laissa ses mains remonter vers ses épaules, son cou et ses joues.

- Je m'appelle Calypso, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

…

Milo resta étendu, pensif à regarder le plafond à côté de la créature, profondément endormie à côté de lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée si jeune. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et quel était son rôle dans ce qui venait de se passer et dans ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt, au Mont Etoilé ? Il s'assit au bord du lit et se tint la tête dans ses mains.

- Tu es préoccupé par ce que tu as vu ce soir au Mont Etoilé ? fit Calypso en remuant derrière lui.

- Oui… C'est toi qui m'as envoyé là bas, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et qui était cet homme ?

Elle rit doucement. Puis très sérieusement lui répondit :

- Je voulais que tu y ailles pour que tu n'aies plus de doutes concernant le Pope. Je sais que tu te poses des questions à son sujet. Et l'homme qui repose là bas, est le véritable Pope, Shion.

Milo sursauta en entendant ces mots.

- Tu veux dire que notre Pope actuel est un imposteur ? fit-il en se retournant pour la regarder. Mais qui est-il ?

- Tu le découvriras bientôt.

- Je vais retourner au Mont Etoilé et voir si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose… Je ne peux pas laisser Shion là-bas.

- J'irai avec toi, car moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle se leva et lui dit en se rhabillant :

- Retrouve-moi ce soir à minuit au pied du Mont Etoilé, je te montrerai l'accès.

- Tu sais y aller ?

L'éclat vert de ses yeux répondit pour elle. Elle enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Attends ! J'ai une dernière question.

Elle resta devant la porte la main sur la poignée.

- Tu connais le Pope ? Il a droit aux mêmes faveurs que moi ?

Elle rit et lui répondit sans le regarder:

- Il est bel homme, lui aussi…

Elle se retourna et enleva sa capuche. Milo eut un mouvement de recul, le visage de Calypso était devenu celui d'une vieille femme.

- Mais il n'est pas très attiré par moi !

Et elle sortit en riant. Il entendit sa voix dans sa tête « N'oublie pas, ce soir, minuit ».

Il resta un moment sans bouger se demandant encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, et quel était son vrai visage. Etait-elle seulement humaine ?

La journée se passa sans encombre, il fit de son mieux pour éviter les autres chevaliers, car il n'avait pas trop envie de répondre aux questions qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui faire sur sa mission en Inde. La personne qu'il n'évita pas était son ami Camus qui voulait savoir comment s'était passé sa visite au Mont Etoilé.

- Enrichissante, finit-il par dire après un moment à chercher ses mots.

- Tu as fini par y aller, alors ? Excuse-moi de me montrer curieux, mais pourquoi le Pope en a-t-il interdit l'accès ?

Le chevalier du Verseau avait beau être son ami, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait vu car cela risquerait de provoquer des catastrophes, et il ne voulait être la cause d'un soulèvement pour des faits qui ne s'étaient peut être passés que dans son imagination.

- Le Pope y a entreposé certains objets de valeur. Je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas les voir tomber dans n'importe quelles mains. La plupart doivent appartenir à Athéna elle-même.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi cette sorcière voulait-elle que tu y ailles ? lui demanda Camus à demi convaincu.

Milo ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu l'as revue !

- Elle est passée me voir hier soir chez moi.

- Et… ?

- C'était… intéressant.

Camus s'assit sur le muret qui bordait la terrasse derrière la maison du scorpion, et regardait son ami mi amusé, mi désolé.

- Vraiment ? Elle n'est donc pas si sorcière que ça, alors ?

- Hmm… je crois que si !

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne parte, quand elle lui avait révélé un vieux visage hideux.

- Je persiste dans ce que je t'ai dit hier, Milo. Tu devrais éviter de te lancer dans des histoires qui ne te regardent pas. Si le Pope venait à l'apprendre, ça irait mal. Même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses méthodes, je le respecte.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus, Camus. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui nuire.

- Et s'il te pose des questions ?

- Je lui dirai que pour sa sécurité j'ai voulu enquêter sur cette prophétesse pour connaître ses intentions. Ce qui n'est pas véritablement un mensonge.

Le soir arriva enfin et Milo n'y tenant plus d'attendre finit par prendre le chemin du Mont Etoilé. Il se retrouva en bas, là où il avait entrepris son escalade la veille. Il fit le tour du pic rocheux, pensant trouver une entrée. La première fois, il fit le tour sans rien voir et la deuxième fois, il alla plus doucement en prenant soin d'inspecter chaque détail de la roche, et là, il trouva ; Une entrée imperceptible, bien cachée dans un pli de roche qui menait dans une grotte dans laquelle il distingua la lumière vacillante d'un feu de camp et des voix, qui devaient appartenir aux gardes que le Pope avait fait poster pour garder l'entrée.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre Calypso, il se présenta au culot devant les gardes. Il fut surpris par l'endroit, il se trouvait à l'intérieur du pic qui en fait était creux, et pour monter jusqu'au palais là haut, il fallait emprunter cet imposant escalier en colimaçon taillé à même la pierre.

- Etourdissant ! Fit-il à haute voix sans même se soucier des gardes.

- Qui va là ? Demanda le premier garde en pointant une lance vers lui.

- Personne, je passais par là…

Devant l'attitude menaçante des deux gardes il prit une position de d'attaque. Même sans son armure, il tuerait ces deux là facilement, « même trop facilement », pensa-t-il à regret. Mais il ne fit rien, il n'en eut pas le temps. Calypso venait de se matérialiser en lévitant derrière les gardes qu'elle tua, sans remords, rien qu'en posant ses mains sur le haut de leur crâne .

Quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, ses cheveux retombèrent souplement dans son dos, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur vert émeraude. Elle avait ce petit sourire enfantin qu'il lui avait vu la veille.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé l'entrée tout seul. Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

- Désolé, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Je le sais bien, mais je tenais à monter voir Shion avec toi. Elle est pour moi la rose ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Milo avait complètement oublié qu'il tenait à la main une rose blanche qu'il était allé prendre plus tôt dans le jardin privé d'Aphrodite.

- Non, c'est ma modeste contribution pour celui qui est étendu là-haut. Mais au fait, tu sais depuis le début qu'il est là, alors pourquoi tu m'y as envoyé ?

- Je te l'ai dit… répondit-elle en commençant à monter l'escalier, je voulais que tu saches la vérité. Et je ne peux pas entrer seule dans le palais.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas entrer seule ? lui demanda-t-il en la rattrapant.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Shion est… protégé, si tu veux. Elle continua son ascension et ses explications devant l'air incrédule de Milo.

- Je l'ai connu, la dernière année de son règne, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens comme moi, il s'en méfiait. C'était un Atlante, comme tu le sais peut-être, et il avait des pouvoirs psychiques très développés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « les gens comme toi » ?

Elle se retourna encore une fois et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens. Il y vit encore cet éclat qui l'avait hypnotisé la veille.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, crois moi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une lourde porte qui devait être l'entrée du palais. Calypso fit signe à Milo de la précéder à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, non sans peine, personne n'avait dû l'ouvrir depuis plus de 10 ans, et se dirigea en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers la dépouille de l'ancien gardien du domaine sacré. Il resta un long moment à le regarder sans faire un geste, même mort il inspirait le respect. Il finit quand même par déposer la rose blanche à côté de lui et se tourna vers Calypso qui lui dit à voix basse :

- Merci de m'avoir permis d'entrer, je risque d'en avoir pour un certain temps. Tu peux rester et regarder si tu veux, ou m'attendre sur la terrasse, du moment que tu ne me déranges pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Lui demanda-t-il méfiant en la tenant par le bras. Il se sentait un devoir de protéger cet homme, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé devant le Pope actuel.

- Shion est mort brutalement, son âme est restée ici, pour te simplifier les choses. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas entrer seule. Maintenant, laisse moi faire s'il te plait, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard si tu veux.

Il la relâcha avec réticence, mais ce soir elle paraissait sincère.

Ils marchaient sans rien dire dans la fraicheur de l'aube. Il avait tenu à la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Et il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir eu d'explications. Avant de partir du Mont Etoilé, elle avait placé et allumé 2 bougies de chaque côté de la dépouille et avait scellé la lourde porte.

- C'est de la magie blanche pure, lui avait-elle expliqué, personne à part une personne que j'aurai moi-même désignée, ne pourra jamais ouvrir cette porte.

- On peut toujours entrer en escaladant, comme je l'ai fait.

- Je doute fort que quelqu'un d'autre n'y parvienne.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, elle enleva son manteau et le jeta négligemment sur une chaise. Milo regardait les fioles sur les étagères avec attention en se demandant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Je vais nous faire du café, finit-elle par dire.

- Du moment que tu ne mets pas une de ces poudres dedans…

- Je suis peut être sorcière, mais je bois du café comme tout le monde !

Elle servit deux grands bols de café bouillant et s'assit en face de lui. Elle posa ses 2 mains de chaque côté de son bol et huma la douce odeur. Elle commença alors ses explications :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai connu le grand Pope durant la dernière année de sa vie. Il a toujours refusé mes services de prophétesse, sauf une fois. Peu de temps avant sa mort, il voulait savoir si je voyais la même chose que lui.

Elle s'arrêta un instant perdue dans ses pensées pour boire une gorgée de café. Ses yeux verts étaient tristes.

- Il était très gentil avec moi, je débutais à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je voulais faire une dernière chose pour lui. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- A quoi servent les bougies ?

- Les bougies calment les esprits. Quand les flammes s'éteindront, l'âme de Shion aura enfin trouvé le repos.

Il rit doucement devant ses affirmations. Comment pouvait-on croire à ces balivernes ? Mais il ne dit rien, il respectait ses croyances. Après tout, lui-même avait déposé une rose ! Il se mit soudain à penser à Aphrodite qui remarquerait sûrement la disparition d'une de ses roses blanches ce matin et il se mit à rire. Elle le regarda avec surprise :

- Ce n'est rien… finit-il par lui dire. J'imaginais seulement la tête d'Aphrodite quand il verra qu'il lui manque une rose.

- Ah oui… le chevalier des poissons. Je l'ai croisé une fois.

- On dit qu'il est le plus beau d'entre nous, tu n'as pas cherchée à le séduire ? demanda-t-il, un brin de jalousie perçait dans sa voix.

- Il faut aimer les manières efféminées… finit-elle par dire de guerre lasse. Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit plus beau que toi ou que le Pope lui-même.

- Tu ne me diras pas qui il est ?

- Non, Milo, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois moi !

Il resta avec elle jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Le soir il l'attendit chez lui, un peu malgré lui, mais elle ne vint pas.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours et d'avoir fait un rêve dont il avait du mal à se souvenir. Même quand Camus lui demanda ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre à part qu'il était avec Calypso.

- Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux par hasard ? Lui demanda Camus suspicieux.

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Milo.

Camus n'insista pas. A quoi bon ? De plus Milo était sincère quand il lui disait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être retourné au Mont Etoilé, ou de ce qu'il y avait vu, à part divers objets entreposés. Il trouvait bizarre lui aussi que le Pope punirait de mort quelqu'un d'assez fou pour s'aventurer là haut.

Dans l'après midi Milo fut convoqué par le grand Pope. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Ce fut le cœur battant qu'il se rendit au palais. Il était peut être parvenu aux royales oreilles qu'il avait escaladé le Mont Etoilé 2 nuit plus tôt ? Il imaginait encore quelle excuse il allait dire quand il se retrouva devant le trône. Mais le Pope était très calme cette après midi là. Il lui expliqua que jusqu'ici tous ceux qu'il avait envoyé tuer les chevaliers de bronze avaient lamentablement échoués et qu'il lui fallait à présent employer les grands moyens.

- Majesté, vous n'y pensez pas ! s'offusqua Milo. M'envoyer moi, un chevalier d'or, écraser des insectes ?

- Des insectes qui ont décimé la chevalerie d'argent, je te rappelle !

- Mais enfin, je proteste ! C'est ridicule ! je m'y refuse…

- C'est un ordre ! Tu vas aller au Japon tuer le chevalier Pégase et les autres et me rapporter la tête de cette Saori Kido !

…

- Milo était avec Camus en train de lui raconter son entrevue avec le Pope.

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien, Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion, a demandé à y aller à ma place, pour laver son honneur.

- Mmm, c'est compréhensible… Il est parti ?

- Oui, à l'instant. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude du grand Pope…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! C'est le Pope !

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu le sais que le chevalier du Cygne fait partie des renégats ?

- Oui, je le sais, répondit Camus l'air un peu triste tout d'un coup. Je n'y peux rien, c'est son choix.

- Et si on te demande de le tuer ?

Camus resta un moment sans répondre, ses yeux bleus perdu dans le lointain.

- Je le tuerai, bien sûr…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées. Milo se leva et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui quand Camus lui demanda :

- Tu as revu Calypso ?

Milo s'arrêta, la simple évocation de ce nom lui fichait un coup au cœur.

- Non, je suis retourné la voir tout à l'heure, mais la maison était vide. Je crois qu'on ne la reverra pas.

- C'est peut être mieux ainsi.

- Peut être, oui...

_Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je voudrais noter que la magie blanche à laquelle je fais référence (les bougies pour calmer les esprits) est véridique, je n'ai rien inventé. _

_Je vous retrouve pour la fin de Fashion victims et d'autres fics que je garde sous le coude. A très bientôt, donc, et je rajouterai que j'aime toujours les reviews!_


End file.
